Nature and fate
by 1sirus2
Summary: Tsukune finds himself in a school exclusively for monsters, but will he remain his own self during his stay? Rated T for language and suggestiveness.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or any of its cannon characters. I hope any original characters represented are respected as mine.

Author's note:Based solely on the anime, focusing on Tsukune and Kurumu and a twist that's yet to come.

Tsukune Aono sat alone on a school bus. He was headed towards a rather illusive institution known as yokai academy. He'd been unable to get into any high schools with his terrible grades, and thus was forced to repeat junior high school for another year. That was until his dad "convinced" someone into letting him into their school. That was a different day however.  
As he looked around he realized he'd been on the bus for about two hours and was still the only one besides the driver. The driver himself seemed to give off a resonance of power, however weird that was. His eyes had seemed to glow with a bleached white light. It was rather ominous but Tsukune had dismissed it as his imagination since he was rather tired.  
Suddenly the driver asked, "You a new student at Yokai?" His voice seemed… unnatural. It rang in his ears and he could still hear it after he said it.  
Tsukune replied with, "Um yeah." He was slightly creeped by the driver, whether he was strange or not, he certainly was unnerving.  
The driver chuckled a bit and said, "Well be careful kid, Yokai Academy can be a scary place." He said the words in a knowing voice.  
Tsukune wondered just what he had meant by that. After all how bad could the high school be? He decided not to say anything as he was worried of the answer. The bus then pulled into a tunnel, and he felt a strange sensation, he felt as if the bus was moving hundreds of miles an hour. Then, the sensation retreated as the bus exited the tunnel and stopped in front of a cliff overhanging a strangely red ocean.  
As he exited the bus the driver said, "Remember what I said kid, be careful." In a tone that Tsukune had to note. He nodded and exited the bus as it pulled away. He watched the bus disappear back into the tunnel with a sense of dread.  
He looked at a nearby scarecrow with a pumpkin head holding the school's name on a banner in a worried way. He looked into the distance and saw an ancient looking building of gothic design and sighed as he trotted towards it in fear.

Elsewhere a lone girl was riding her bike towards the school she was about to attend. She was worried how it would be for her, especially as she thought about the monsters she might encounter there. She wondered how many friends she might make in her first year. She hadn't made many friends in human school, as she had a firm hatred for humans.  
She soon realized she was pedaling very fast and saw a boy come into her view. She hit a bump and lost control of the bike and yelled, "Move!" As she flew towards him.  
He turned around as she collided with him and they both were flung away. She rolled and landed on her front not feeling much pain as her natural tolerance as a monster was very high. As she began to get up she felt firm hands grip her and aid her to her feet. It was the boy she'd hit come to help her up. She however, didn't need his help up.  
The boy said, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you coming." In an apologetic tone. He had brown eyes, black hair and wore the standard boys' uniform. He wasn't muscular at all and was kind of tall, at least his human form was. She couldn't sense much power coming from him, and almost no monster aura. He smelled exactly like a human. She wondered if this was in fact a human who'd somehow gotten in my mistake, after all most monsters wouldn't have been bothered by getting hit with a bike.  
She looked up at him and said, "No, it's my fault for going that fast, and thanks. Are you a new student too?" She decided to converse, even though she usually didn't, especially with lesser species.  
He nodded and said, "Yeah, I was enrolled last week cause I couldn't get in any other schools. What's your name by the way, I'm Tsukune Aono." He seemed friendly enough, at least that's what she thought.  
She said, "Oh yay, we could be friends! I'm Kurumu Kurono. It's nice to meet you. So, what kind of monster are you?" She got right to the point, as she was curious as to what kind of monster was so… average.  
Her question seemed to bother him, and he said confusedly, "Wait, what? Monster? What do you mean by monster?" In a very confused tone. She could tell she had gotten him off guard.  
It finally dawned on her and she said, "Ah, so you're a human. It's alright, your secret is safe with me, but I wouldn't tell anyone else if I were you, most monsters are untrustworthy. I'm a legendary succubus however, you could trust me with your secret." She said in a powerful tone. She now had this human under full attention, she may as well advertise her race.  
He looked on confused as she said that and said, "Re… really?" He still seemed doubtful. She couldn't blame him, humans did have no knowledge of their hidden worlds.  
She then settled to showed him. She transformed and allowed her black leathery wings and tail to grow out of her. Her fingernails extended about a foot out and were now extremely sharp, she looked at him in her true form. She giggled and said sweetly, "See now? Am I still as beautiful as in my human form?" She asked him to see what a human's opinion of her was.  
He was incredulous. He just stared at her in awe. He finally stammered, "So… so all those tales are true? Vampires and Werewolves and… and…" he seemed very confused.  
She said, "Yes, but not very. You just named two of the rarest monsters, you'll probably never meet either of them. And most stories about monsters are untrue, we just mind our own business mostly. Now answer my other question." She said expecting her answer.  
He looked at her deciding to answer despite his obvious questions and judged. He then said, "Well, you're still very beautiful. I mean, you were downright hot earlier, but now you seem lethal too." He said as she blushed. She wondered just how truthful his words were.  
She then looked over to the path and stood still for a second, listening to a sound nearby. She then lunged at him and grabbed him from the path by his waist. She hovered holding him while he struggled to escape her grasp as a very powerful monster aura passed under in the form of a pink haired girl on a bike. She looked after the girl as she moved away towards the school. She then lowered and released him back to the path, he was very relieved.  
As she landed a strong sense hit her and she stumbled. It was as if fate was clearly angry at her for something. Succubai had always had a close relationship with fate, as they lived their lives following it's advice. This moment though, she felt as if she'd drastically changed fate. She put the feeling away to return to later.  
Tsukune was still sitting on the ground, shaking from being lifted like he had been. Kurumu thought that perhaps she'd been too rough picking him up, even though she had done it so he didn't get hit again. She then noted the sun was almost directly above them and new it must ve near noon. She was worried she'd be late for her first day of school, but was still interested in this human… especially after his supposed effect on fate. She said, "Damnit, we're almost late to class." She then got an idea. She grabbed him with her tail and flew towards the school at top speed, screaming, "Don't fall!"  
She released him as they came over to the threshold of the school and said, "Now, let's get to home room, we're in the same one after all." She then entered the school with him in tow.

Tsukune didn't know what to say as he followed her inside. He could feel all the boys angry glares as he entered the building. He knew they were thinking "First day and the hottest monster is already taken." He felt rather uncomfortable making enemies of the whole male population on the first day.  
They walked in silence until they reached their home room with Mrs. Nekonome. As they walked in the room together Tsukune could feel all the boys looking at him in anger or jealousy. Although, one boy threw him a wolf whistle as if in congratulations on his fast catch. He took his seat diagonally from the blue haired succubus, kind of happy he was so near to her.  
The teacher had explaining that the school had been founded to teach monsters how to safely coexist with humans to better their chances of survival, but a boy next to him interrupted her asking why they didn't just eat the humans if they found one. Mrs. Nekonome explained that all humans would be killed if found, and that sent a chill all the way to Tsukune's bones. He could feel Kurumu looking at him, probably wondering what she should do about him. At that moment a very cute girl with pink hair walked into the room, late. She introduced herself as Moka Akashiya. All the boys stared at her in awe and a few even called her the hottest girl in school. He took a good look at her and then at Kurumu, wondering just how true that was. He disagreed that Moka was the hottest, he found Kurumu to be prettier, though Moka was still beautiful.  
Kurumu looked over and saw him looking at her, and she gave him a thankful smile.  
Moka took the seat directly behind him and class went on uneventfully. When the bell rang and they were allowed to leave he left and soon found that Kurumu was walking beside him.  
"I saw you still looking at me when Moka walked in earlier." She said. "All the other boys had forgotten i was there when she came in, but you seemed to think I was still better. I'm very flattered, perhaps we could become better friends." She was thinking he might be more valuable than she had thought.  
He was slightly shocked this beautiful girl wanted to be his friend, as he'd never met a girl that wanted to be his friend and laughed a bit at the irony of his situation, "I'd like that. Although, most of the boys seem to think we're a couple already, if you notice." He said wondering if she had noticed their stares and glares.  
She said happily, "Oh, never mind them, they're just jealous they didn't get to me first, perhaps we could make their suspicions truth eventually, huh?" She had a very flirty tone as she implied one day being a couple.  
His nose started to bleed as if on a cue to the words she just said and she giggled. She then turned around and said she'd see him later and ran off.  
Tsukune found himself walking alone around the school when he found a lone soda machine. He bought himself a soda and two fell out of the machine. This school might just be lucky. He then turned around and saw that Moka girl from class was behind him and nodded.  
She smelt him and caught an interesting scent, so she inhaled deeply and said, "Hi, Tsukune Aono right?" She seemed nervous of talking to him, but was attracted to his scent, it was warm and… familiar. Like a human's.  
He said in reply, "Yeah, um Moka?" He said as he forgot her last name already, he'd never been good with names.  
She looked disappointed he'd already forgotten her name, "Akashiya. It's nice to meet you but I have to go." She then ran off. Tsukune wondered what had her in such a hurry. As she disappeared the boy, Saizou, from class that mentioned eating humans rounded the corner.  
He looked at Tsukune in judgement like every other monster he'd met had done, taking in his scent, and thought that he must have been a border species. He then asked, "Have you seen that Moka girl anywhere?" In a superior tone. He'd been searching for her to try and seduce her.  
Tsukune replied, "Oh, are you two together? She was just going that way, but she was in a hurry." He pointed to where she had gone. He was surprised that Saizou had already been able to hook up with Moka.  
Saizou said, "Not yet, but she'll be mine soon. Thanks kid." He patted him strongly on the back as he left, the force making Tsukune stumble.  
Tsukune wondered if he shouldn't have told Saizou that but disregarded the thought, it wasn't his business to question Saizou's motives. He walked away towards the dorms to get his room key, little did he know Kurumu was watching the whole scene gauging Tsukune's actions from afar. She was surprised to see he wasn't drooling over Moka, perhaps he'd make for a good mechanism to find her Destined One. She then noted that he seemed to have made a friend in that Saizou character, interesting. She smiled cunningly and turned away, planning what she could do with Tsukune.

Tsukune was walking to the boys' dorm when he felt a familiar presence behind him. He turned and saw Kurumu. He began to say hi but she stopped him.  
"I saw you talking to Moka earlier, what'd you say to her?" She was curious as to what the boy thief had been saying to Kurumu's only toy.  
He was surprised by her tone and stammered, "Not much, I just said hi to her, she seemed very interested with my scent. You seem angry about her." He was wondering what had Kurumu so upset.  
Kurumu thought about his answer and accepted it. She thought that this must be the time to try her powers out for the first time. She looked him in the eyes and said, "As long as you still think I'm the most beautiful girl in school, I'm okay." She used her charm to capture him.  
He couldn't resist her subliminal attack, and was ensnared in her trap. Her violet eyes became his captors and he couldn't look away from her breasts as he said, "Of course you are Kurumu, no other girl can compare to you." He was completely under her control for the time being.  
He was the first person Kurumu had charmed and she knew it wouldn't last unless she kissed him on the lips to make him her permanent slave. She lead him into the forest so she could do it in private. As she got to the path where they had met she got close to him to execute her charm.  
The whole time he was trying to resist but found that he wasn't in control of his own body. He almost felt betrayed by Kurumu. When she closed in to kiss him he was screaming in his head for her to stop.  
Suddenly, he was engulfed in pain as a massive hand swatted him and Kurumu to the side. The charm spell on him broke when he hit a tree and he looked up to see a massive monster that he vaguely recognized as Saizou.  
Saizou seemed pissed as he advanced on Kurumu, "You're that Kurono chick, that Tsukune kid's girlfriend. I'll have to settle with you since that Moka is near invisible." He walked towards her, obviously intending to do unspeakable things.  
She stood up to fight but he quickly grabbed her and slammed her on the floor as she was transforming. She felt pain as she heard the crack of her wing breaking and she knew she couldn't fight back now against his strength now. She looked up to look for Tsukune but he was gone, he must've run at the sight of a monster. She knew she didn't deserve his help but she had hoped. Now she was destined to be raped, killed, and eaten. She'd never help her species now. She was a failure to every succubus before her.  
As Saizou advanced with his abnormally sized tongue moving towards her she heard a loud voice, "Back off!" She looked up and saw Tsukune jump from a high tree holding a rather large rock. As she watched he used his momentum to smash the rock on Saizou's head. The rock crumbled under the force and Saizou toppled to the ground.  
He turned human again as he hit the ground and had a very large bump on his head, he was visibly done with fighting.  
Tsukune screamed at Saizou after regaining his stance, "You can go after any girl in this academy you want, but one. Kurumu Kurono is off limits to you and anyone else who seeks to abuse her! Now, apologize to her before I get really angry." He said in a commanding tone. He was hoping to scare Saizou with a confident tone.  
Saizou looked at Kurumu and pleaded, "I'm so very sorry Ms. Kurono, I'll leave you alone forever! Please tell your friend here to leave me alone?" He looked truly frightened by the little human.  
Kurumu couldn't believe she'd just witnessed a human beat and scare an ork into submission. She struggled up through the pain and said as strongly as she could manage, "Apology accepted, for now. Now get out of here before you witness Tsukune's monster form." She sent him a look saying to scram.  
That was enough to make Saizou take off at full speed back to the school.  
Tsukune seemed quite pleased with himself but when Kurumu broke down into tears he stopped. He ran over to her and bent down saying, "What's wrong? It's okay now, I wouldn't have let him hurt you." He tried to comfort her.  
She looked up at him and said, "Why? Why did you save me? I've just charmed you and brought you into the woods so I could make you my slave. But you still risked your life against a B-class to save me." She couldn't grasp why he would do this. He must be the kindest human ever born.  
He looked down at her and said, "Because, I know you're still very sweet on the inside, and I like you very much. No matter your moments." He spoke in full truth with no doubt. The look in his eyes convinced her.  
She looked up at him and said, "That's it isn't it?" It was a question but not for him, rather fate. He didn't reply, sensing she was talking to herself. She then said, "It has to be." She looked at him with a new look in her deep violet eyes. She proceeded to tackle him into the ground and started to rub her boobs all over him.  
His nose bled heavily and he said in a scared tone, "Kurumu, what are you doing?!" He didn't know what to do, as he'd never experienced anything close to this before.  
Kurumu smiled down at him, "Don't you see, you're my Destined One?" She said it a tone that kind of scared Taukune.


	2. Chapter 2: Vampire and a succubus

Vampire and a succubus.

Author's note: Can't believe I got 3 follows in one day! Thank you to all the readers, and hope you enjoy this chapter.

Tsukune woke in his bed in his dorm in the early morning. The sun was just beginning to shine into his eyes, and woke him from his peaceful rest. As he actually woke up he moved his arm and felt it land on something soft and smooth. He looked over and saw Kurumu looking at him from the other side of the bed with her violet filled eyes.

He had begun to understand her tendencies to be a bit, iffy. After all, she had had several instances that could have possibly been interpreted as abnormal by human standards. That was why he was calm as he said, "Kurumu, what are you doing in my bed?" He asked her while sitting up.

She blushed at that and said, "Well, I came up here to get you awake before school starts and saw you were still sleeping so I figured I'd sleep with you until you woke up. How long are you going to deny your love for me?" She asked him, wondering why he was so shy to her advances.

Tsukune sighed, "I've said this before, I'm not denying it. I need some time to think about it. It's a long step to jump, it's only been like two weeks since we met." He said this as he struggled out of bed and began to get his stuff ready for a day of school. He then looked at Kurumu, "Um, I'm about to change." He said trying to get her out of his room before he changed.

She said, "I'll change with you if you want?" She offered him with a little grin on her face.

His nose started to bleed as she said that and he shook his head, "As tempting as that is, I'll see you outside." He said, pulling her out of his bed and towards the door.

She sighed as he pulled her towards the door, wondering why it seemed like he didn't care about her love, "Fine but you missed out on seeing me naked this time around." She said that with a teasing smile and backed out of the room.

Tsukune heard most of the dorm exclaim when they saw her exit his room, most were angry.

"Look, Tsukune had a girl in his room last night!"

"Kurumu slept with Tsukune? Why him?"

"Go Tsukune!"

He couldn't help but smile as he shut the door, kissing Kurumu on the cheek before doing so. He had gotten used to their glares for taking Kurumu off the market.

As he got changed for school he thought about Kurumu and her seeming love. He didn't doubt she had strong feelings… but love was a long and dangerous word for the average human teenager. He finished getting dressed and showering, and left his room to see some of the lasting glares.

Kurumu waited at the boys' dorm entrance until she saw Tsukune exit his dorm and walk towards her. He looked slightly irritated at her, but for the most part he seemed glad to see her, as usual. He said when he got close, "Kurumu, you almost got me killed by an army of jealous monsters again." Kurumu had certainly noticed that all the boys had been glaring at Tsukune at his dorm and now, except for one, Saizou. The brute had taken to Tsukune as a friend since that day they fought and had even congratulated him on sealing the deal with Kurumu. She however still didn't like him, considering he'd attempted to rape her. But she let Tsukune choose his friends, it wasn't her place to do so for him.

She laughed, "It's alright, everyone's scared of you since word spread that you beat up an ork while still in human form." She was silently proud of him for managing to do that for her own safety solely. She had known at that moment that he must be who fate had delivered to her.

As they were walking they passed pink-haired Moka Akashiya, who was alone. She followed them with her eyes longing to be close to someone like they were. As she watched them she picked up a strange scent to find her… human. Tsukune smelled exactly like a human, and he looked startlingly unlike any other monster she'd ever seen. She tried to reach out to his monster aura but found only the dismissible off put of a human. She came to the realization that he must be human and started to long the taste of his blood.

As she stared after them in longing she heard a voice emitting from her rosario, "Moka, if you truly long that human's blood, you know what to do." When she heard the voice Moka flinched but knew that it was right. She followed while calculating silently.

Tsukune had just split away from Kurumu and was now on his way to math class when he heard someone walking 'too' close to him. He turned around and saw the Moka girl with a fierce look in her eyes directly behind him. She stared right at him, but not his eyes… his neck.

She nodded to him, realizing he had noticed her. She quickly said, "Hey Tsukune. What's up?" She was finding the allure of his blood almost unbearable as she simply stared at his jugular. It bulged with the delicious blood that flowed through his body. She was practically listening to his heart beat.

He laughed at the irony of a monster asking a human how he's doing. He replied with, "Nothing really, besides Kurumu practically getting me killed." He made the joke thinking about Kurumu's little visit this morning.

Moka looked down seemingly disappointed, "Oh, Kurumu, are you with her?" She was hoping he said no, as he was very interesting. Not to mention obtaining his blood would be difficult with the succubus around.

Tsukune nodded, "Yeah, we're not really dating but we're together, if that makes any sense." He thought about that little fact. He knew that if he asked she'd say yes any time, but he was suddenly wondering why he'd never asked.

Moka laughed at that while cursing the girl in her head for finding Tsukune before her. For a moment a strange feeling hit her, it was as if some strange force was reprimanding her. She got out of her little trance to the smell of Tsukune's blood. Moka couldn't take the smell anymore, she grabbed hold of Tsukune strongly and pulled him towards her. She moved his neck swiftly and dug her fangs right into his neck. She pulled out much blood using the suction of her fangs.

He tried vainly to stop her, but she was too strong for him. She finally pulled away from his neck, leaving him alive. Realizing what she had just done she quickly said, "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! Please forgive me?!" She was frantic when he stared blankly. She ran away when she saw Kurumu approaching. She didn't want to have to talk to her about what she had just done.

Tsukune was kind of dizzy from the blood loss and fell over. He heard running towards him as Kurumu came to him. She bent over him and asked worriedly, "What'd she do to you Tsukune?" Kurumu had been watching the whole scene from the other side of the courtyard.

Tsukune looked up and said, "She's a… a vampire. She sucked my blood. I feel so dizzy." His head was getting cloudy.

Kurumu was scared for Tsukune when she saw him start to fade off. She picked him up and transformed. She quickly flew him to the nurse's office and said that he needed to rest. After he was there safely she left to look for Moka. She was about to know what a very angry succubus looked like.

She found her in a side hallway sitting on a bench, apparently thinking. She interrupted her.

"Hey bitch! What're you doing to my boyfriend's blood?" She confronted the girl, she had no fear of the vampire as she pulled her to her feet and glared into her eyes.

Moka looked ashamed as she looked down at the floor. She was honestly sorry for what she had done, but she had the sudden urge to defend herself. She said, "I'm sorry, but… I know your secret." She needed to establish that Tsukune as a drinking fountain.

Kurumu laughed the thought away, "Oh, and what would that be?" This girl couldn't have any secrets on her, she was a very straightforward succubus.

"That Tsukune is human and you're hiding it." Moka's words were unlike her… cold.

Kurumu stared at her in shock, "How could you know that?" She was actually listening now, her sense if anger was gone, replaced with fear for Tsukune.

Moka smiled, "Because, I could taste it in his blood, and he's not impressive enough to be a human, and you have to know since you're with him. Now, I'm rather attached to his blood, so you're secret is safe as long as I get my blood when I want it." She said the words almost under her breath as she was ashamed she was doing this.

Kurumu stared at her, too scared to say anything mean. She replied hesitantly, "You… you'll regret messing with me. I promise you that." She then flew away to the infirmary, eyes welling with tears.

"So you're telling me she knows?" She had just finished telling him the story whilst crying.

Kurumu nodded, "What do we do?" She was now holding him, her fear so evident even he could sense it.

He began to stroke her hair comfortingly as he said, "We do as she asks, until she gets bored of us. She must get tired of the same taste after awhile, right?" He was more hopeful than serious.

Kurumu didn't think so, but she didn't argue. She just continued crying until she felt a large monster aura nearby.

The pink-haired vampire was standing in the doorway with an apologetic look on her face. Her strange necklace was strangely ringing. She looked at Tsukune and said, "I wanted to apologize for earlier today, I shouldn't have done that. But your girlfriend here has agreed to let me suck your blood at my leisure, and I'm still hungry from earlier so now is ideal." She then bent over Tsukune to suck his blood.

Tsukune didn't even try, he just cringed a bit at the pain, as it was like two beestings at once right next to each other. Seeing him cringe Set Kurumu off. She screamed, "Enough!" She then slammed her body into Moka and sent her barreling out of a nearby window. Moka was so surprised she couldn't even fight back.

She quickly transformed and jumped out after her. She flew above the treeline until she saw the pink hair from a hole in the canopy. She flew down to land behind her and get a hold of her. She slammed her into a tree and held her their with her razor-sharp talons. She laughed at the beaten vampire, "I thought vampires were supposed to be S-class monsters, you didn't even fight back." Moka struggled but couldn't break Kurumu's grip without getting cut up badly.

She then cried out in fear, "You could hurt me all you want but please leave my rosario alone!" She was practically begging.

Kurumu laughed as she clutched the rosario and tugged on the silver cross. She was surprised when it came off so easily. She was about to snap the rosario when a blinding light so powerful she stumbled backwards appeared. She looked up when the light was gone to see Moka, in her true form. She had matured, a lot. She now had red eyes and long silver hair. She matched all the stories of the legendary vampires that Kurumu had heard growing up.

Moka looked at Kurumu in anger, "Is this frightening enough? It's time for you to learn your place." The way she said it chilled Kurumu.

Kurumu slashed at her but Moka caught her arm easily and slammed her on a tree as if she were a toy. She then proceeded to beat her and slam her unto various things until she couldn't handle it anymore.

It was then that Tsukune came into view, looking scared of the scene he was witnessing. He looked at Moka.

He said, "Listen can we talk this out? I mean-"

He was interrupted by Moka grabbing his neck and biting in, forgetting the fight she was in. In this form she had no qualms of sucking all the blood out of the boy until he was as dry as chalk. After a moment both of them were suddenly soaked in water and Moka screamed in agony. Tsukune looked up to see Kurumu holding an empty bucket. Tsukune noted her reaction to the water and rolled her into the knee-deep pond nearby. Moka began to writhe in terror and pain. Kurumu spared her by pulling her out and flinging her at a nearby tree.

"Tsukune, the rosario!" She said as she tossed the cross to him with her tail.

He caught it and ran up and reattached it to Moka's collar. All her power left her as she turned back to pink haired Moka and slumped against the tree in exhaustion. She was done, and that was clear.

She looked up to hear Kurumu gloating, "We were so great ,Tsukune! Now what should we do with her? Oh I got it! Let's rip out her fangs so she can't suck blood anymore." She looked deviously at Moka.

Moka looked even more frightened, "Oh no, please don't?! I'm so sorry, I'll leave you guys alone!" Kurumu wasn't listening as she walked towards the defeated vampire.

Tsukune couldn't watch her do it, "No ,Kurumu don't do it. We'll leave her be, we beat her fair and square, it's over." He stood in front of Kurumu, defending Moka.

Kurumu looked at him, "Tsukune, you're too nice. We have to, she tried to kill us and sucked your blood three times. If we don-"

She was interrupted when Tsukune spontaneously kissed her passionately on the lips. Their lips were together for five seconds before he pulled away and looked at her. The love in his eyes showed Kurumu that he was sincere.

She looked at Moka, "Get out of here, before I change my mind about your fangs." She turned back to Tsukune and embraced him in another kiss as Moka ran off, crying.

After their embrace Tsukune said, "Let's get out of here."

The next morning Tsukune left the boys' dorm and met up with Kurumu. They didn't go far to see Moka waiting. She ran up and hugged Tsukune with bone breaking strength. She said, "Tsukune, thank you for protecting me yesterday. Can we please be friends now? I promise no more blood sucking." She was looking deeply into his eyes.

Kurumu pulled her off, "Hey, he's mine!" Clearly irritated at Moka.

Tsukune laughed as he saw them start to fight over him. This was definitely quite a school.

Author's note: Don't expect all chapters to come this fast, I already had the first two typed, this one just needed some more work. Some people might not like how they beat Moka here, but honestly it seemed plausible the way I put it.


End file.
